Reports, Desks and Elena's Legs
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Reno asks the blonde Turk to hide him from Tseng when he is caught slacking off...RenoxElena...One-Shot...Written for 'Queen Alla' R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-third fanfic!...It's my first RenoxElena...Ooo la la! Hope I haven't butchered it...And it was written for 'Queen Alla'! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

The blonde Turk sat behind her desk, sorting through varies files and folders. Tseng had chosen to give each Turk masses of paperwork and told each of them they had to complete the lot by the end of the day.

Luckily for Elena she was a whiz when it came to this more tedious side of being a Turk. In fact she was even better than Tseng, not that he'd ever admit it.

The blonde had all ready filed three reports and she was about to start another when a fiery red head bust into her office. She looked at him in both surprise and annoyance. ''What do you wa-'' but she was cut off mid sentence by the frantic Reno.

''Yo Laney! You gotta hide me!'' He was jumping up and down like a child high on to many sherbet lemons.

Elena looked at the red head with confusion, ''Excuse me...''

''Tseng's coming, hurry up!!''

''Don't you think you two are little old for hide and seek...'' Her left eyebrow was raised in a kind of amusement.

Reno sarcastically mocked a laugh, ''Ha ha...Very funny Laney...Just hide me!''

''No way!'' Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in indignation.

The red head pulled his cutest puppy dog face before resorting to begging, ''Please Laney! Listen I'll owe you one?! Now move it!''

''There is no way-What the hell are you doing!!''

The red head had pulled the blonde away from her desk and dived under it, hiding him from view to anyone on the other side.

She looked at him in disbelief, ''Reno you are NOT hiding under my desk!''

''Actually I think you'll find I all ready am!'' He gave her a cheeky wink before pulling Elena and her chair closer to him hiding him almost completely.

Before she could protest Tseng came into the blonde Turk's office, with a rather inpatient expression.

''Elena.''

''Yes Tseng?'' Her voice was slightly higher than usual, but she managed to control her face from giving the game away.

''Have you seen Reno anywhere?''

She hesitated for a few moments considering her choice of possible answers, before finally deciding on one, ''No...why? What's going on?''

''I caught him slacking off...in the staffroom...playing Tomb Raider on the playstation to be more precise...instead of doing his paper work. I tried to apprehend him but he ran off...''

The red head beneath the desk wasn't really listening to the conversation happening above him, instead he was paying close attention to the blonde's legs that were inches from his face. _Not half bad Laney..._It was then that a rather mischievous idea struck the Turk, in fact one he found so amusing he almost let a giggle escape his lips.

Elena was just about to reply when she felt something take off her left shoe. _What the hell does he think he's doing... _But before long she found out as a cold hand began gently tickling her foot, stroking the sole. _Oh I am gunna kill that stupid red head... _Elena was trying desperately to suppress her laughter, in an attempt to continue her conversation with the Turk in front of her, but it wasn't long before she let out a small high-pitched giggle.

Tseng looked at her with confusion and slight suspicion, ''I'm sorry...Am I missing something?''

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, ''No...no, just...that Reno...such an idiot...'' Elena proceeded to send a sharp kick right into the red head's face, leaving him clutching his nose in pain.

Now not being tickled she was able to talk without giggling like a little girl, ''Maybe he's gone down to the canteen...you know what he's like...such a pig.''

''Hm, maybe...well thank you for your help Elena, I'll leave you to get on with your reports...seems like you're the only one that actually works in this place...'' The raven haired Turk gave her an appreciative smile before exiting the room.

As soon as the door had closed the blonde pushed her chair back and glared Reno who was stroking his now slightly red nose.

''I bet you thought that was funny...'' Elena added a raised eyebrow to the glare she was still giving him.

''Yo I did until I got a foot in the face!'' The Turk continued to cradle his features as he crawled out from his hiding place.

''Well you deserved it! Plus playing games instead of doing your work...Reno do you think that was really such a good idea!? I mean is that the way a professional, a Turk would act!?''

''Course not, but you know me... never been one for following the rules.'' He smirked and gave her a soft, expected kiss on the cheek before whispering, ''Cheers for the cover Laney.''

As he made his way around the desk and toward the door Elena's brow furrowed in confusion.

''Where...where are you going?''

''Back to the staffro-...I mean my office! You know...to do paperwork and...stuff.'' His eyes shifted somewhat nervously.

She let a smile creep onto her lips, ''Huh...Yeah sure you are...but listen, you said you'd 'owe me one' for hiding you so...how do you intend to repay me excatly?''

The red head paused in thought for a moment before returning her smile, though his was rather more cheeky, ''...How about dinner?''

''What?...'' _Is he being serious...oh of course not...this is probably one of Reno's stupid jokes... _Though much to her surprise the Turk stood there straight faced, in fact she'd never seen him look so serious. Well that was a lie, the only other time Elena had seen him like that was when he lost his goggles two weeks back and had spent a good four hours searching every inch of the Shin-Ra HQ until he found them in his own desk draw.

Seeing her obvious confusion, not to mention disbelief the red head decided to repeat himself, ''Dinner...my treat. Let's say...seven o'clock tonight?''

The blonde hesitated for a moment as if still unsure of his sincerity, ''I don't know...I mean I've got all these reports to finish and-''

''Yo come on Laney, loosen up...you never know, you might actually enjoy yourself...'' He flashed her one of his trademark charming smiles before adding, ''I know I will.''

Elena opened her mouth in an attempt to protest but her voice seemed to have faded away. Instead she just gave him a quick nod before turning her head back down to her paperwork, trying desperately to hide the red hue now appearing on her pale cheeks.

He grinned to himself, ecstatic that he'd finally managed to ask the blonde out, even if it had taken Tomb Raider and an angry Tseng to do it. ''See ya later then babe...''

Before closing the door he turned back to face the blonde, letting a smirk creep across his face, ''Oh and by the way, you've got fantastic legs...''


End file.
